That explains it
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Things become a little clearer when Izaya stays over at Shizuo's (School days)
1. Chapter 1

**First story for Shizya. I hope you like it.**

Shizuo wasn't the one to notice it. His mom did.

It started when he was walking home. Oddly enough Izaya hadn't been around to bother him like he normal did around that time. He enjoyed the silence as he trudged through the snow, pulling the jacket his mom had gotten him, closer to his body.

He really liked the coat. It was one of the few things that he ever had, that for filled its purpose. It was a long black coat with fur on the sleeves, hood, and around the tail end. Sure it was a bit more suited for girls, but he didn't mind. It wasn't like he cared about what other people thought. Even if they did look down on it, they knew better than to say anything about it.

It was pretty cold out since it was well into January. The lake had frozen over and was sturdy enough for people to skate on. He stopped for a second to just watch.

He didn't want to go over because he may end up breaking the ice if someone pissed him off. He sighed and started walking again, when he saw him.

Izaya Orihara was laying in the snow, making a snow-angles. The younger boy was giggling gleefully at his own antics. He sensed the others presence and smiled up at him.

"Hi Shizu-chan."

"What do you want Flea?"

"You're the one who's standing over me."

Shizuo growled, but Izaya did make a legitimate point. What caught his attention was the violent shivered that ran through the smaller boys body.

"What are you doing out here if you're so cold?"

"My parents locked me out." Izaya said.

"Where are your sisters? Are they okay?" Shizuo knew it sounded odd for him to be this concerned, but he doubted that the girls could stand the cold for that long. Worse comes to worse, he would just have to invite Izaya home so that all three of them could...

"They're at home." Izaya hummed.

"What?"

"They're at home."

"Then why don't they let you in?"

"Because my parents told them not to. It's just kind of what happens during bad snow storms, or heat waves, or tornado warnings, or tsunami warning..." Izaya kept listing things.

"Why are you so happy about this?!" Shizuo all but yelled. Sure, he didn't like the guy, but even he wouldn't do something like this to him.

"Because," Izaya giggled. "I'm going to die today! That should make you happy as well!"

"Wha..."

Izaya cut him off. "When I was walking a car drove by and splashed me. I have no way of warming up." He held up one of his hands which was already starting to turn blue. "See."

Shizuo sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. He grasped Izaya's hand and pulled him up. "Come on."

"Where are we going." Izaya was incredibly docile today.

"My house. I'm not going to let you stay out here like this."

~.~.~.~.~

The moment they got through the door Shizuo's mom was there.

"What took you so long? I was starting to get...who's this?" She pointed to Izaya.

"This is Orihara Izaya, he goes to the same high school as me." He said trying to hint for his mom to not make a big deal out of it.

"Hi Mrs. Heiwajima." Izaya beamed in his normal happy voice. By now the ice that had formed on him was starting to melt.

"How about I we get you some dry clothes. I don't think any of Shizuo's clothes will fit you. Maybe some of Kasuka's clothes will." She ushered the boys into the house.

Kasuka's clothes did fit him. She led him to the bathroom and left him to change.

"Is that the Izaya that your always fighting with?" She asked Shizuo when they were in the kitchen. Kasuka was already sitting at the table doing his homework. Though he was pretending to be indulged in his work, Shizuo could tell he was listening really hard to the conversation.

"His parents locked him out of the house and he got splashed by a car. I couldn't just leave him there." He defended himself.

"That's not what I'm talking about. He's the one you're always talking about?"

"Yes." he wasn't sure what his mom was getting at.

She smiled down affectionately at him before ruffling his hair. "I'm glad that you care more about the well being of others than your hatred for him."

Not to long afterwards Izaya came out. His mother took his clothes to wash and dry them. Izaya sat on the couch still shivering a bit.

Shizuo sighed. There weren't anymore spare blankets...

"Here." He layered his coat over the boy as if it were a towel.

"You're so kind Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled at him.

Shizuo huffed as he sat down next to him.

"Izaya honey, why don't you have a school uniform?" Shizuo's mom asked when she came back.

Izaya shrugged. "I just don't. My sisters do though, but there just starting primary school."

Shizuo was a little surprised at this. He always just assumed that Izaya didn't wear the uniform to try and look like a badass. Then again, it was weird that the teachers never said anything to him.

"I'll be back with something for you guys to eat, okay?"

"Your mom's nice." Izaya said ideally snuggling into the coat.

Kasuka eventually "wandered" into the room. He gave Shizuo a pointed look.

"It's a long story."

Kasuka shrugged and left the room.

He hated when his brother questioned him like that. He decided to let it slide, and at least make some kind of conversation with the other teen on the couch. When he did turn around he found Izaya giving him one of_ those_ looks. He and Shinra had yet to figure out what they meant, but they knew they weren't good.

Izaya eventually yawned and stretched, very purposely laying his legs over Shizuo's.

"Flea." It was a warning that they both knew Izaya wasn't going to heed.

"That's such a mean nickname. I call you Shizu-chan, you could at least try and use my name in whatever you're going to come up with. How about Iza-chan."

Shizuo snapped grabbing the brunette by the neck. "What did you say?"

Shizuo's mom walked in at that moment setting down a tray with a few sandwiches and two glasses of milk.

"Shizuo, put him down." She said as if it was the normal-est thing in the world.

Izaya grinned in triumph once he was released. "Thank you." He said to the mother. It was never confirmed if he meant for saving him or bringing food.

Shizuo only moved to drink the milk. By the time he turned back to the tray, most of the sandwiches were already gone. Shizuo was about to say something about it when his mother brought out a few more.

"I thought you were hungry." She said to Izaya.

"I didn't have lunch." He explained as his hand dove for another.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. Not eating lunch wouldn't leave someone that hungry. His mother gave him a pointed look that meant "do your homework or entertain him".

"You want to play video games, Flea?" He asked.

"If you want to, but I won't be any good at them. I don't play to often."

"How about a board game?" Shizuo moved towards the game closet and looked for one he knew would take up a lot of time. "How about Monopoly?" That game usually took hours.

"Sure."

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"How the hell?" Shizuo couldn't even find it in himself to be mad. Within thirty minutes Izaya had somehow managed to bankrupt him.

Izaya grinned at him, "Want to play again?"

Shizuo agreed.

It was a few hours later when his dad got home. Instead of coming into the room to say hi to the kids like he normally did, he stopped to talk to the mother in the kitchen. Shizuo paid it no mind. If they were speaking in hush whispers it means it wasn't meant for them to hear.

Izaya on the other hand shook his head. "They see me as a charity case." He almost sneered.

"No, my mom is always like this."

"This is different. First she'll make me stay for dinner, then the night, the she'll pack me a bag of food and clothes in the morning after breakfast, while kindly reminding me that I can come back at any time."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. He hated when Izaya tried to act all high and mighty. There was no way that he was able to tell all of that from only knowing his mother for a few minutes. He didn't even talk with her that much.

At that moment his father came in.

He introduced himself while asking the two about their day. Shizuo started to explain his day, minus that parts when he chased Izaya.

The clock rolled around to four as Shizuo lost another game to Izaya. This time he chalked it up to being to distracted by the conversation with his dad to actually think.

"I should get going." Izaya stood shrugging on the coat that Shizuo had lent him.

"You should stay for dinner." The mother popped out of the kitchen hearing the boy saying he was going to leave.

"No, my parents will get worried if I don't make it back soon." He tried to weave his way towards the door.

"I thought you said your parents locked you out." Shizuo growled. If the flea had lied to him...

"They what?" His mothers appalled voice pulled him to the then and now.

"He said his parents locked him out and that they do this a lot during natural disasters."

Izaya eyes gleamed dangerously for a second, only long enough for Shizuo to catch. The teen smiled anyways, "And here I thought you would of been glad to rid yourself of me."

"Unless you have a place to stay I can't let you leave." The mother said sternly.

Izaya sighed, realizing there was no point arguing with the woman.

~.~.~.~.~

"This is amazing!" Izaya gushed at dinner time. He ate as if he was never going to see food again.

"Slow down or you'll get sick." Mom warned.

Shizuo wasn't paying attention. His mom had pulled him aside earlier and told him that he was going to have to share a room with Izaya for the night, or for as ever long as the other boy decided to stay.

There was no way in hell that he was sharing his room with that flea. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. He had snapped a little bit after dinner and tried to hit him, but Izaya dodged effortlessly, not even pulling out his knife or taking his hands out the pockets of the jacket.

His parents had been surprised to find someone who could handle Shizuo so easily. It left the only reminded them that this was _that_ Izaya that Shizuo was always complaining about and coming home with slash marks from.

Eventually Shizuo wore himself out. He found himself laying on the floor with Izaya sitting on top of him.

"You never learn." Izaya hummed before letting the other boy up. He flopped back onto the couch curling in comfortably in the corner of it. Shizuo could practically hear the other boy grinning.

There was no way that he would be able to survive the night without killing him. Kasuka was looking sorry for him. He too had tried to warn his mother about how dangerous the flea was.

"Have you heard his human rants?" Kasuka looked his mother in the eye. "He's crazy."

He had a feeling that was why when him mom was giving him a light scolding about his temper, she slipped in a part about it being, "human nature to get mad."

Izaya snorted. "It won't fix anything. Saying something is human nature will only further his self hatred. Humans like to think that they are so great they can over come said nature. It's not possible. Take the ever growing single population in our school. Sure, they say they're happy with being single, but the fact that they have to say it proves that they aren't." By now he was standing up and all but twirling as he gave his little speech.

"Humans like companionship, therefore they seek it and are upset when a potential mate turns them down. However, can any one really define love?" He was standing on the back of the couch as he talked. "Yes and no. There's every cliche under the sun that people use to describe how they feel, when really it's only a chemical reaction in the brain that's set off when one comes across another who could form strong off spring. These chemicals bring them pleasure whenever they're around one another and from there "emotional ties" start to form. They start to tell themselves that they can't be without the other. Again, that is not true Their lives would of been perfectly fine if they never met each other. Oddly enough, it's almost the same kind of reaction when it comes to hate. Only in this situation, one wants the other to go away and then has a longing for the other that they describe as hate. People tend to get the two mixed up."

"Is that so?" Mom asked as if she heard it before. Shizuo's not sure how she does it. Even his dad looked slightly scared at this point

Izaya nodded, all to elegantly hopping back down into his previous spot.

Later when Izaya was in the shower she said, "He's harmless."

"Mom..." Shizuo was about to complain before getting a pointed look.

"We don't have another guest room."

Shizuo scowled once last time before going up to his room. He just finished changing when Izaya skipped in happily. He was wearing the coat again. Shizuo chose to ignore him, until he heard the flea flop onto the bed.

"It's so soft!" Izaya nuzzled the blankets.

"You're not sleeping on the bed."

"But I'm your guest. You can't expect me to sleep on the floor. What would your mother say?"

Shizuo paused. "I'll give you a sleeping bag."

"Please?" Izaya was begging, and Shizuo knew how much he hated to do that. "I haven't slept on one of these in so long."

Shizuo had a feeling it was a lie, but conceded anyway. "You're going to have to scoot over because I'm not sleeping on the floor of my own house."

Izaya grinned making room for the other. Shizuo sighed climbing into bed beside is enemy. He turned so his back was to the other. It was the only thing he could do to fight off his anger.

Against his better judgment he turned over to peek at Izaya who was all to contently nuzzling the pillows. It sent a flare of anger through him. Not because Izaya was there, but because, he looked kind of cute like that. Izaya seemed to sense these thoughts and look up in enough to see Shizuo staring. He put on his normal cocky smirk, and Shizuo prayed that it was too dark to see the blush on his face.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Izaya said. His voice was muffled because his face was still buried in the pillow.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, I'm starting to regret it."

"No you're not." Izaya laughed sitting up on his elbows. "You can talk about wanting to kill me all you want, but when it comes down to it you can't kill me. Wound me yes, but you're to good of a person to kill anything. Even if you were to somehow manage to kill me, once you realized what you've done you would never be able to live with yourself."

"You don't know that for sure." Shizuo glared. "You said so yourself, you can't predict what I do. It's why you hate me."

"Yes, but this is the one thing I'm sure of. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You talk about how much you hate violence, yet you want me to believe that you could find the strength to kill me."

Shizuo let out a growl before pinning the younger boy down with his hand around his throat. He squeezed, cutting off his air supply. He smiled in approval as he heard the other gasping for breath. Getting a good look at his face, he could see that Izaya was smirking up at him. His face barley changed as his eyes started to roll in the back of his head and his lips trembled the slightest bit.

To his own dismay, he released Izaya. He trembled as he watched the other gasping for breath.

"Wow, I really thought you were going to prove me wrong again." Izaya manged to taunt as he regained his strength.

"Shut up." Shizuo flopped back on his side.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya poked at his shoulder. "What's the matter Shizu-chan."

Shizuo didn't dignify the question with a response. He ignored Izaya constantly poking at his back and whining trying to get his attention. Eventually Izaya must of assumed that the other boy had just gone to sleep, because he snuggled up to him. Shizuo tensed, not sure of what to do at first.

"What the hell Flea?" He turned around to glare at the younger boy.

"What does it look like Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo turned over to face the other. He was surprised to see Izaya blushing the smallest bit. In all the time he'd know Izaya he'd never once seen him uncomfortable. He knew he was going to regret this but he put an arm around Izaya and pulled him close. He could feel Izaya tense as if ready to attack, but relaxed when his head was tucked under Shizuo.

"If you tell anyone this happened, I'll kill you for real."

"Shizu-chan." Izaya moved to look up at the other without straining his neck. The younger boy smiled and leaned forwards. It took Shizuo longer than it should had to process what was going on. The click came when Izaya kissed him. He wasn't even angry that he happened. If anything he found himself in a weird state of calm.

Izaya pulled away, then settled back down and went to sleep. Shizuo could only stare at the younger boy. He was too confused to even think about trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

~.~.~.~.~

When he woke up the next day, Izaya was already getting dressed to leave. He didn't say anything about last night, so Shizuo didn't either. Kasuka gave him a look when he came down stairs.

"You didn't kill him?" He actually voiced his concern.

"Shut up!" Shizuo sighed ignoring Izaya as he skipped past him. "Besides I don't think mom would be too happy if I did."

Breakfast went quickly. Izaya seemed to be on a mission to get out as quickly as possible. Just as he predicted, Shizuo's mom had prepared a care package for him, consisting of mostly food.

Before he left he blew a kiss in Shizuo direction.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until sometime in the summer when Shizuo saw Izaya again. It was for the better. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the other teen. He was still pissed about the way he had left and, why the hell did he blow him a kiss?

He had a feeling that it was part of one of his sick plans. Or worse, the Flea might actually...

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. He was pretty sure that the Flea wasn't capable of those kinds of emotions. If he was even sure if that guy was human.

He sighed. None of that mattered right now. It was a clear summer day. Actually it was pretty hot outside. It was hot enough that he took off his jacket and shirt. He put the clothes over his head to keep the sun from burning him. Maybe he would stop to get ice cream on the way home? He had enough money in his pocket to buy some if he wanted to.

He decided on taking the shortest way home. The city was suffocated in exhaust fumes and people. It was hot and compact, and no one really wanted to stay to long in that environment.

He didn't pay much attention to how people moved out of the way for him when he walked. He was the famed Heiwajima Shizuo, and they were probably expecting him to blow. Rumors had spread that him being this quiet was only the calm before the storm. They were ready for him to blow at any moment.

The truth was, that ever since the incident with the bakery, when he accidentally got that women hurt, he'd been pretty calm. It wasn't until that flea showed up that he started to lose his temper easily again. Now he was calm again. Izaya hadn't messed with him in a long time and...speak of the devil.

He couldn't miss the fur trim of the jacket that used to be his. Izaya was sitting in the shade of a building. It didn't seem to be doing much for him.

"I thought I smelled something." Shizuo growled, automatically becoming incredibly angry the moment he saw him.

"Hi Shizu-chan." Izaya said. "Why so angry? I haven't done anything yet."

Shizuo paused realizing that the other teen was right.

"How long have you've been out here?" Shizuo asked.

"Not too long."

You would think that Izaya would be able to lie better, but Shizuo could see right through him. His eyes were a bit sunken in, and he looked as if he hadn't had water, or food for that matter, in days.

Shizuo growled in frustration. He really just wanted to walk away but his better nature was telling him to..

He grabbed Izaya by the back of the neck and hoisted him over his shoulder. He could hear the protests but ignored them all the same. The people around them didn't seem to care either. Than again, these two fighting was almost a daily occurrence until recently. They were probably relived that things were going back to normal.

"I'm home." Shizuo announced in the doorway.

"Welcome home." His brother said walking past him, blatantly eating his pudding cup...again, but he couldn't get angry right now. He had to stay focused.

"Welcome home." His mother said from the kitchen and Shizuo dragged Izaya along. "Izaya, it's good to see you again."

"Pardon the intrusion." He smiled sweetly despite still being over Shizuo's shoulder. "I guess your son really wanted me to spend the day with him, but I have to get going so..."

"He's been out in the heat all day and he's dehydrated." Shizuo held the other teen out to his mom by the back of his neck as he were a cat. "And he's a lot lighter than last time."

"Oh my..." The mothers voice trailed off as she looked over the small boy. "Bring him inside. I'll get him some water."

"Dumb brute." Izaya mumbled no longer pretending to be polite.

Shizuo set him down on the couch sitting on the other side, making sure to put as much space between them as possible. He watched the other boy huff, taking off his shoes and folding the coat up to make it into a make shift pillow.

"Am I ever going to get my coat back?"

"It's a parka, and no I don't plan on giving it back. Besides I have so many knifes hidden in this thing now, you wouldn't be able to wear it with out hurting your self."

"I didn't want it back any way. It's covered in you shitty flea germs by now."

"Oh my, Shizu-chan still believes in cooties. Don't you think that's a bit childish?"

"Shut up!"

By now Shizuo's mom had set a cup of water in front of both of them.

"Make sure to sip it. If you guzzle it down, you're just going to throw it back up."

Izaya didn't respond.

"Did your parents really lock you out?" Shizou asked. He remembered when Izaya denied that being the truth the last time he stayed over, saying that his parents would be worried.

"Shizu-chan you may hate this, but when have I ever lied to you?"

Shizuo paused. Sadly as much as he tried to think of an example he couldn't think of one. Actually Izaya hardly ever lied at all. He was very direct in his actions when he was accused doing something. He never tried to put the blame off on someone else.

"Then why did you tell my mom..."

"Because I didn't want to stay here. Though I have to admit that the outcome wasn't too bad. What do you think Shizuo?" The younger male smirked seeing Shizuo blush. "Or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget."

"So touching!" Izaya was grinning. "I never thought you to be the sentimental type."

"I'm not. I remember it, because I'm going to kill you for it."

"So mean Shizu-chan!" Izaya sank deeper into the couch as if trying to get comfortable before grasping the cup with shaky hands and trying to bring it to his face.

And he tried to say he wasn't dehydrated earlier. If anything it was kind of pathetic watching this. That being said, Shizuo sucked it up and moved to hold the cup steady while Izaya drank, remembering what his mother said, and pulling it back.

"I wasn't done."

"If you guzzle it down then you'll get sick."

"Whatever." Izaya was curling more and more into a ball and seemed to be going to sleep.

"Oi." Shizuo poked his forehead. "Mom's probably going to bring something to eat."

"I'm sleepy." Was all that Izaya could say.

~.~.~.~.~

"I thought you were never ever ever ever going to 'bring back that ungrateful little shit bag flea'." Kasuka did a perfect impression of Shizou, pudding cup still in hand.

"I couldn't just let him die." Shizuo justified. "Also, how many times do I have to tell you to stop eating my food."

"Make me." Was all Kasuka said in a monotone voice. "I'm not scared of you."

And those words always calmed Shizuo down. The fact that his brother was the only person who treated him like he was normal. He wasn't scared to pick fights or play the annoying younger brother whenever it pleased him.

"No ulterior motive?" Kasuka asked.

"What would I...?"

"The walls aren't that thick." He reminded. "I heard your whole conversation. Also I came in you room to cut your hair in a weird way that night but thought better of it, however I still saw. Brother why are you so pale?"

"I-you..."

"I know." Kasuka confirmed. "Actually I kind of guessed that the whole time. Also you've been watching him sleep since he fell asleep and that was thirty minutes ago. I'm pretty sure mom and dad know. Come to think of it I think mom was the first one to..."

"I get the point!" Shizuo snapped.

"I just wanted to let you know." Kasuka set the empty pudding cup down on the table in front of Shizuo.

"Are you done here?"

"Not quiet. Shizuo and Izaya sitting in a tree!"

"Don't you dare!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Kasuka!" Shizuo turned to grab him but Kasuka took a step back.

"First come love then come marriage then comes...you guys can't have kids so that's all I got. Don't give me that look. I need to make sure the you get the full little brother experience." Kasuka said referring to his earlier antics.

Shizuo let him go too exasperated to give chase. There were times when Kasuka really did catch him off guard.

"I thought your theater group was meeting today." He glared at his brother who was now standing in the doorway of the room.

"No, it canceled. Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner would be ready soon."

"I'll eat out here. I want to keep an eye on him." Shizuo didn't take his eyes from Izaya's small frame as he breathed in and out.

"I'll bring you a plate." Kasuka said.

Shizuo ate slowly waiting for Izaya to wake up. He was starting to get worried that he hadn't woke up in a while. Maybe he passed out and wasn't asleep. It was tempting to poke him or shake him, but he was still breathing so...

Izaya yawned and stretched, moving the coat to be more of a blanket.

"Wake up." Shizuo decided to shake him anyway.

"Let me sleep."

"There's food."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat."

"No."

"Now."

"If I eat will you let me go back to sleep?"

"Sure."

Izaya sat up sluggishly and ate a little, taking care to finish his glass of water.

"Are you going to try and go back home?" Shizuo asked.

"I was kicked out, kicked out this time." Izaya explained.

"So..."

"I might stick around here. Besides, Shizu-chan seems to want me to stick around." He teased getting in the others face until their noses were touching.

"I'm not asking you to stay."

"But you would be heart broken if I left!"

"Shut up!"

"Shizu-chan is so nice." Izaya leaned against Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo sighed letting him stay like that. He even pulled him closer so he would be more comfortable. He wasn't going to admit to the butterflies he was getting from having the other so close.

"Your sister really won't let you in the house?"

"If my parents say not to, they won't do it."

"And why won't your parents let you in again?"

"That's a story for another time." Izaya hummed.

"You know my mom is willing to let you stay here as long as you need?"

"I know."

"Then why won't you stay?"

"Because you'll try and kill me." Izaya said dramitcally. "I can make it by on my own."

"You look like you're ready to die."

"Do I?"

"Izaya!" They were quiet for a while. "What if we call a truce until this is all over. I won't try to kill you if you stop being an ass."

"I can't help it. It's in my personality."

"You know what I mean. Stop screwing up peoples life."

"Fine."

"That quickly?" Shizuo was expecting more of a fight from the other teen.

"Why not?" Izaya rolled, stretched, and yawn, making himself more comfortable.

Shizuo smiled softly, not because it was cute, but because in the end he knew he would always be able to do the right thing. He didn't even feel the urge to at least punch him right now. He was just glad that in the end the Flea was going to be fine.

"Hey Shizu-chan."

"What?"

"Thank you." Izaya mumbled half sleep. "You're not the monster I thought you to be."

Shizuo blushed. "You're not such a flea either. Keep the coat."

Izaya sat up smiling a bit. He leaned forwards kissing him softly on the lips. He attempted to move his lips so that it was a more intimate kiss, however, neither of them were very experiences when it came to this sort of thing. They still tried all the same.

Trying was the whole point of this kind of relationship.

He was going to try and see how this went.

Fin

**okay there was a lot of confustion about the first part of the story, but I hope this answered all of your questions.**

**Also when Izaya said "That's a story for another time." DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FOR IT!**

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
